iAlbondigas!
by ScorplinginTraining
Summary: This is my verson of what I hope Paige was thinking on the way to Lake Tahoe with Tim. Only time will tell. Please read/review.
**ALBONDIGAS**

I've been pretending to sleep for about fifty miles now. I just couldn't continue to fake enthusiasm for this road trip another second.

I don't want to hurt Tim's feelings. I mean, if you Google search 'the perfect man', I'm sure Tim's picture would be right there in the images. If I was a genius I'd fall for this guy. But unfortunately...

Just look at him. He's the total package. He's attractive and confident but not arrogant. He's attentive and respectful and courteous. He can be romantic without being too cheesy. He finds me attractive and isn't afraid to show me. He actually listens to me and is interested in what I have to say, and he's entertaining without dominating a conversation. He's strong. He's smart. He's humble. He's polite. He's kind to my son and is impressed with Ralph's abilities. As my granny would have said, "He's employed and has all his teeth. What's not to love?"

And even though it's not easy, he's mostly won the team over…with one glaring exception. One stupid, weird, stubborn, emotionally challenged, moronic exception who refuses to accept _why_ he doesn't like Tim.

Maybe if I'd met Tim before the exception… I shouldn't compare the two. It's like comparing midnight and high noon. I ought to 'bury my feelings and leave them alone' like _he_ says we should. I wish I could. It would be so much easier. I wish I could go away with Tim and not give another thought to that frustrating man or my frustrating unresolved feelings for him.

In spite of Ray's parting words to me, I decided when he started that stupid speed dating garbage, if anything was ever going to happen between the two of us, _he_ would have to make the effort. It couldn't come from me. So, of course it's ended up here with me going away for an entire weekend with a guy I don't know very well and I don't really want. It's as infuriating as it is depressing.

Okay. Let's face facts. _He_ loves facts so much. On paper, Tim has everything a girl could ever want and _he_ doesn't have much to offer.

But…

I've spent the better part of two years analyzing and trying to translate Walter O'Brien. So I know a few things.

For instance, I know that he really didn't want to be with Linda. I could see it when she hugged him and he would stiffen up and how he never initiated contact. I still didn't like seeing them together, but I can read his nonverbal cues. So, I could tell.

I know why he said Tim's chocolates were low quality.

I know why all the high scores on Proton Arnold now say 'WOB'.

And I _know_ he was really trying to ask me to go with _him_ to this stupid Jazz Festival. If only Tim hadn't called at the worst possible time. Walter was so nervous. Why be nervous if he just wanted me to go with Tim?

I know.

I also know that on paper he's no one's 'Mr. Right'. But I see how hard he tries. I see how far he's come. I see how good he's been for Ralph.

And yes, I can see he loves me.

Tears prickle behind my closed eyelids. Lucky thing I'm facing the window.

I see it in his eyes when he looks at me. I can hear it in his voice when he is concerned for me, or in his rare, stumbling, awkward but genuine compliments. I can feel it when I touch him and he doesn't freeze or flinch like he does with almost everyone else. Or more importantly, I can feel it on those few occasions when he reaches for me. And I could taste it on his lips when we shared what might have been our last breath.

I just wish _he_ could see it. Understand it. Accept it. Express it.

I acknowledge he may never get there. That's why I ended up here. I was making an effort to move on. But I'm carrying more baggage than those two bulging suitcases in the trunk. Who was I kidding?

Tim reaches over and gently touches my shoulder.

"Paige," he says sheepishly, "We must have made a wrong turn somewhere after we stopped for dinner. We are almost to Fresno."

"Fresno?" I fake a sleepy voice and rub at my eyes.

"Yep," he laughs, "I don't know how that happened either. Would you mind if we stop here for the night? We can make an early start tomorrow, but I'm getting too sleepy to drive safely."

I yawn and nod. "That sounds like a plan."

He pulls off the road at the next exit. My pulse is racing. Not with excitement, but with nerves. Does he expect me to sleep with him? I'm definitely not ready to go there.

Tim guides the car to a stop at the entrance to a local hotel.

I lay my hand on his arm and ask, "Would you mind if we get separate rooms tonight?" I can feel myself turning red. "I'll pay for my own…"

He looks a little puzzled and maybe a tad disappointed, but he tries to hide it.

"Sure, Paige. I'll get two rooms if that's what you want. And don't worry about it. I've got this covered."

See? He's perfect, right?

I thank Tim as he opens the door. A gust of chilly night air sweeps in as he gets out. I shiver as much from relief as from the cold.

My eyes feel tired and gritty.

I reach down to get my purse. I put it in my lap and grab my phone out of the side pocket. I notice I left it on silent mode and I'm hoping Ralph hasn't needed me for anything. So I look and see I have twelve missed calls. All from Walter. No messages.

My heart is pounding, so I tell myself it's probably concerning Toby and Happy's situation. I hurt so much for them both. But twelve calls?

Tim comes outside holding two keycards. He opens the car door and hands one to me.

For some reason I almost resent Tim's intrusion and I don't want to call Walter in front of him.

"Uh, thanks," I tell him and try to smile.

"Everything okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine. Just tired," I answer.

He reaches over and squeezes my hand. I have to force myself not to snatch my hand away.

Tim drives the car around to the lot nearest our rooms then helps me get my bags out of the trunk. I have to tamp down my impatience. All I want to do is get inside my room and call Walter back.

Tim carries my bags to my door and says, "We should try to be on the road by seven. I'll knock on your door at six so we can go for breakfast. My room is right next door." He puts down the suitcases. I slip the keycard into the slot, open the door and move my bags just inside.

"Okay. Well, goodnight," I say, agreeing with the plan.

Tim leans down obviously trying to kiss me.

I evade by ducking inside my room. I don't know why but I blurt out, "Albondigas!"

 **AN: I don't know why, but it really cracked me up when Walter randomly said 'Albondigas' to Tim when he was thanking him for the tickets and gushing about how excited he and Paige were to go. I just felt the need to write something including that word. Enjoy and please review and tell me if it worked...**


End file.
